the_vampire_diaries_originals_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Werewolf
Werewolves (also called Lycanthropes, Loup Garou, Rougarou, Beasts, or even just Wolves for short) are a near-extinct supernatural shapeshifting species of individuals who unwillingly transform into large, fearsome, and extremely hostile wolves on the night of the full moon. Even in their human form, werewolves possess superhuman physical prowess, though not to the same level as a vampire, and their abilities are not as powerful compared to those they possess on the full moon while transformed. These creatures are the most dangerous enemies of vampires due to their venomous bite, which is lethal to them. Werewolves are also hardwired to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form, though they still hunt human prey whenever there are no vampires to kill. It has since been revealed that Inadu, a powerful Native American witch, cursed the seven witch tribes that helped in killing her and bound them to the moon, making them the first werewolves. http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf Triggering the Werewolf Gene To trigger the werewolf gene, they must have inherited the gene from their family bloodline and they must kill a human. It does not matter if the kill was intentional or not, if the death was caused by them, the gene will be activated. Once the gene is triggered, the eyes will turn black and gold, and their latent powers will activate instantly. Physiology Werewolves can eat regular human food if they wish. When they turn into their werewolf forms, they are carnivorous. Their appearances are similar to normal wolves, except they have glowing yellow or orange eyes, sharp teeth and a more feral appearance. A werewolf will only transform into a wolf under a full moon. This process is extremely painful to the werewolves. Psychological Characteristics They are known to be very aggressive, strong and fast even in human form. They have higher body temperatures than normal humans. Many prefer to keep to themselves, but they do find packs and residing in isolated areas. Powers and Abilities Werewolves' strength and speed are enhanced to their peak under a full moon. When angered or threatened, these powers and abilities are temporarily enhanced as well. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Accelerated Healing' **'Longevity' *'Heightened Senses' *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' *'Shapeshifting/Transformation Control' *'Werewolf Bite' *'Full Moon' Weaknesses |-|Current= Vampires and werewolves can be damaged in the same ways humans can, and in most cases will only be briefly weakened. However, werewolves are still mortals, and thus can be killed or incapacitated in various ways. *'Full Moon' *'Magic' *'Mortality' *'Physical Trauma' *'Silver' *'Wolfsbane' |-|Former= *'Doppelgänger Blood Magic' List of Werewolves *Unnamed Werewolves *William Collado Sr. † *The Hollow's Cult † *Marcus *Shay *Jonah *Chad † *Daniel *Jared *Camden *Spencer *Enrique *Lucas Smallwood *Brianna Smallwood *Alphonso *Barnette Lockwood † *Caroline Forbes *Tyler Smallwood *Tyler Lockwood † *Jules' Pack † *Bart † *Chance † *Fe † *Jeffery Lockwood-Hamilton † *Hollis *Ingrid *Jerick † *Jonah † *Kurt *Juan † *Bayou Pack *Craig Labonair † *Cyrus Labonair † *Holly Labonair † *Caleb Lockwood † *Caleb Smallwood *Jacob Smallwood † *Jacob Lockwood † *George Lockwood † *Benjamin Lockwood † *Marianna Lockwood † *Gracie Lockwood † *Olivia Tierra Del Robles † *Spencer † *Stevie † *Murray Strauss † *Tristan *Wole † *Xander *Zander *Armand Navarro † *Hugo Rey † *Quentin Lescheres † *Solomon Navarro † *Louis Navarro † *Sampson Collado † *William Collado Jr. † *The Original Pack *Jackson Kenner † *Keelin Malraux *Richard Xavier Dumas † *Mary Dumas † *Mr. Labonair † *Mrs. Labonair † *Ansel † *Lara † *Lana Labonair † *Eve Labonair † *Oliver † *Aiden † *Nick *Mason Lockwood † *Richard Lockwood † *Jules † *Francesca Guerrera † *Benito Guerrera II † *Domonique Guerrera † *Carlos Guerrera † *Antonio Guerrera † *Benito Correa I *Gabriel Guerrera † *Cary *Brady † *Appalachian Mountains Pack *North East Atlantic Pack *Crescent Wolf Pack *Louis Labonair † *Ignacio Guerrera † *Ignacio's Son † *Ignacio's Wife † *Salvatore Correa *Kayla McInnis *Deep Water Pack *Barry Pack *Malraux Pack *Poldark Pack *BasRoq Pack *Paxon Pack *Calvin Labonair † *Victoria Labonair † *High Wolf Council *Thomas Holloway *Raimbaud di Auvergne † *Inadu's Mother † *Inadu's Father † *Lisina † *David † *Lisina's Mother † *Mrs. Navarro † *Rafael Waithe *Jed *Mitch † *Sam *Lucia Waithe *Luis Trivia *The first werewolves and the curse was created by Inadu, better known as The Hollow. **From this curse, this is where all werewolves come from and the seven original bloodlines. *The seven original wolf packs are Crescent, Deep Water, Malraux, BosRoq, Poldark, Barry and Paxon. References Category:Species